Jethro's Missing Person Report
by iwannagibbs
Summary: Gibbs is bored and writes a Missing Person Report about Jen. Pure JIBBS fluff. Just for fun.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Author's Note: Just a little something that came to me tonight. No drama or angst and no plot, just for fun.

**Jethro's Missing Person Report**

Sitting in a training room with a bunch of rookies was definitely not Jethro Gibbs' idea of a good way to spend a Friday morning. So, why was he here? Because his boss, NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard had asked him to take her place "as a favor". Gibbs could not deny her a "favor" especially when she asked the way she had this morning; with one hand on his butt and her lips just barely brushing his as she smiled and said "please, Jethro". Now really, who could resist that? Certainly not Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. Which of course the Director had known when she "asked".

Anyway, since his team was not working a case Gibbs was now stuck in a room monitoring a training session for the newest class of rookies at NCIS. The class was mostly how to file reports and request inter-agency cooperation in the apprehension of suspects. Since paperwork was the least favorite thing in Gibbs' life he was not really paying much attention to what the instructor had to say. He was mostly watching the recruits and doing his own brand of profiling. When he got tired of that he tuned in to what the instructor, Agent Tom Browning, was talking about. The subject at the moment was filing a missing persons report. The instructor was going on about the need to be as detailed as possible in order to have the best chance of locating the person in as short a time as possible. The class was given the assignment of putting out a practice bulletin on a person they knew being as descriptive as possible. Gibbs looked at the form the rookies were given. After studying it he decided to create his own 'missing person' report.

**Subject name:** Jennifer Shepard

**General description:** Beautiful, sexy, feisty, really good kisser, can be hard to get along with, smart, sexy, beautiful, lots of stamina, very sharp dresser, delicious, clever, tenacious, lousy cook, very sexy, superb kisser

**Hair:** Red, shoulder length, wavy, very soft and smells like springtime, great place to become entangled, feels really nice lying on my chest

**Eyes:** Green, astonishingly expressive; flash daggers if irritated; flash sparks when excited, get dark and kinda dangerous looking if provoked

**Skin: **Silky smooth, pale, like touching glass, cool but becomes heated and flushed with the right attention; tastes like honey

**Mouth:** Soft, cool lips, can be pouty but the smile, when it comes is electric; a great place to get lost in, seems to have magical powers when applied to my skin

**Body:** Perfect, slim but powerful, petite, hands are very skilled, legs seem to go on forever usually ending in impossibly high heels, I can't get enough of it generally speaking

**Special skills:** Numerous: expert marksman, excellent verbal skills, very good undercover, great dancer, can keep a secret forever, reads me like a book

**Habits:** Works too much, drinks bourbon neat, hogs the covers

**Is subject armed? **Usually

**Is subject dangerous? **Definitely

**When found where should subject be taken? **Subject should be released only to the custody of NCIS Special Agent L. Jethro Gibbs. He'll know what to do with her.

**Other:** Subject should be approached with caution. Subject has been known to be aggressive and is generally armed with at least one weapon. Subject can talk her way out of or into most anything so don't listen to her. Subject can move unbelievably quickly even when wearing a tight skirt and VERY high heels so be aware if she tries to flee.

Gibbs looked up from his 'project' and found the class was winding down. He spoke briefly to the recruits about the next phase of their training and then talked to Agent Browning about his impressions as the class filed out. He went over the papers the students had completed with Agent Browning and told him he would pass along his recommendations to the Director.

When Gibbs got to the Director's office her assistant, Cynthia, said the Director was called away to a meeting and would probably be gone all afternoon. Gibbs left the papers from the class on her desk with a note strongly suggesting she needed to read at least the first few Missing Person Reports before she left for the night. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her and she would not be able to leave them alone with a note like that attached. His was the second one in the stack.

The afternoon passed slowly and by 5:00 Gibbs had sent his team home for the weekend. The Director had not come back yet so he left and went home to work on his boat. About an hour later his phone rang. Hoping it was not a case he answered, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, this is Mark in dispatch. Director Shepard told me to notify you that your missing person was being taken to your residence. Should I notify your team?"

Gibbs grinned and started up the stairs, "No, thanks Mark, I can handle it myself. Have a good night."

Moments later, Jethro opened the front door and his 'missing person' kissed him hello.

"So, you think I'm dangerous huh?"

Jethro pulled her in for another long, slow kiss before he answered, "You are very dangerous Jen. You take away my ability to think and form sentences. You steal my breath away. You make me crazy. And I love you."

"Wow, I'm going to send you to more training classes, Jethro. I love you too. Come on, lets go get entangled and lost and test my stamina and then I'll hog the covers."

"Sounds good to me, Jen."

END Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
